Bonbon au citron
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: Qui a dit que les bonbons au citron du professeur Dumbledore ne sont que des bonbons ! Harry va l'apprendre mais à ses dépends ! OS en attendant Noël ;3. Un petit Drarry qui j'espère vous plaira.


**Bonbon au citron**

**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et ses amis, ni son monde, ni l'histoire de leur vie tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de mon cru ^.^ , bien sûr j'écris que pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Pairing** : couple principale : Drarry (draco x harry ) et un Ron/Hermione dans le fond

Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.

**Rating** : T

**Genre **: romance et humour ;P

**Résumé :** _Qui a dit que les bonbons au citron du professeur Dumbledore ne sont que des bonbons ! Harry va l'apprendre mais à ses dépends !_

**Note de l'auteur** :

Mille merci à Ambre's Yaoi pour avoir corrigé cette fiction.

**Contexte** : Sixième année

Donc spécial OS Noël ^-^, bonne lecture !

* * *

On était le 22 décembre, soit deux jours avant la veille de Noël. Le pâle soleil somnolait paresseusement dans ce ciel d'hiver, et dans la majestueuse salle à manger de la célèbre école de sorciers de Poudlard, les élèves restant durant ces vacances de Noël mangeaient leur déjeuné tout en racontant les dernières nouvelles qui circulaient : la dernière confrontation Serpentard-Griffondors entre le duo Potter-Weasley du trio d'or et le trio d'argent Malfoy-Zabini-Nott qui s'était déroulée quelques heures auparavant.

Depuis le début de l'année, ces batailles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et étaient devenues une sorte de tradition, dès que l'on parlait de Poudlard, on évoquait irrémédiablement les querelles des deux trios sous les exaspérations des professeurs qui ne savaient plus quoi faire, même le professeur Rogue, alors que tout le monde, surtout les Griffondors, savait que ses punitions étaient des plus terribles. Après maintes plaintes, le professeur Dumbledore, de son immense sagesse, accepta enfin de régler ce problème, bien sûr la menace de ne plus pouvoir manger de ses précieux bonbons au citron ni autre produit ayant ce parfum n'avait aucun lien sur sa coopération.

C'était pour cela qu'en ce moment même dans la grande salle, Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-avait-survécut soupirait lourdement, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil vers la table des professeurs et celle des Serpentards. Orphelin de 16 ans ayant pour tuteurs son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient, il était un garçon atteignant avec mal le mètre soixante-huit et demi. Chétif de taille et maladroit sur tout ce qui avait rapport avec les sentiments, sa timidité naturelle se renforçait à cause de son physique : un visage doux aux traits fin, une peau légèrement bronzé dû aux travaux sous le soleil ardant de l'été, cachée sous des vêtements démodés dix fois trop grand pour lui, de grands yeux d'émeraude qui reflétaient son âme sous une paire de lunettes en cul de bouteille rafistolé de partout et un nid d'oiseau en guise de cheveux.

Alors que tout le monde se restaurait, Harry, lui ne fit qu'une moue boudeuse avant de se lever, sa meilleure ami, Hermione Granger se demanda ce qu'avait le petit brun qui semblait avoir le monde sur les épaules, ce qui dans un sens était vrai, tout comme son petit-ami et aussi meilleur ami de notre héros national, Ron Weasley, un grand roux de caractère joyeux et un peu bêta sur le bord mais près à tout pour aider ses amis dans le pétrin.

Cette qualité allait de même pour Hermione, cette dernière avait bien changé depuis sa première année, la jeune femme passait du vilaine petite canne dont seul l'intelligence brillait en superbe cygne, car si enfant elle avait des cheveux broussailleux, aujourd'hui, ces derniers étaient frisés en de remarquables boucles brunes, ses dents autrefois longues s'étaient égalisées grâce à un sortilège lui donnant maintenant un sourire radieux qu'elle n'hésitait pas à montrer. Son intelligence égalait sa beauté d'après son petit-ami et personne ne le contredirait sur cette vérité.

- Dis-moi Harry, tout va bien ? Et où vas-tu ? Demanda inquiète Hermione.

Le garçon la regarda d'un œil morne puis soupira de nouveau avant de déclarer avec un petit sourire pour la rassurer :

- Non, non, je n'ai rien... C' est juste que, je suis convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Avoua le brun, et je suis sûr que c'est à propos de ce matin, tu sais, la bagarre qu'on a eu avec les Serpentards.

- Ho Harry ! Je vous avais demandé d'arrêt...

- Ce n'était pas notre faute ! Ce sont ces saletés serpents qui viennent toujours nous chercher. Se défendit Ron d'un air colérique.

- Désolé Mione, on ne recommencera plus, promis. Mais en attendent, je vais aller voir le professeur, l'interrompit Harry rapidement.

- D'accord, annonça Hermione voyant que le sujet était délicat pour son ami. Ne répondez plus à leur provocation ! Sermonna avec indulgente la brune aux deux garçons.

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête en souriant puis sortit de la salle, tandis que Ron se remit à manger tout en maudissant les Serpentards qui leur menaient la vie dure.

Après être sortit de la salle, Harry se permit d'arrêter de paraître heureux, il ne voulait pas y aller, pas maintenant, il ne voulait pas voire le visage du directeur, la douleur d'avoir perdu Sirius n'était pas encore passé et voire le professeur Dumbledore tout de suite lui rappellerai la perte de son parrain, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, sa seule famille : il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être fait piéger ainsi, s'il avait écouté le professeur... s'il avait pratiqué plus l'occlumencie, non... s'il avait été plus fort... tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé... Il serait toujours en vie... Sans se rentre compte, la tête baissée, il ferma ses poings de rage et de tristesse, son cœur saignait enfermé dans un étau de ténèbres et même si l'homme était mort depuis plusieurs mois, le brun n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil.

- Tu es en retard, Potty. Siffla tout à coup une voix chaude, grave et d'une sensualité sans pareil qu'Harry reconnaître entre mille.

En effet à côté de la porte se trouvait sa némésis, Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur : adossé nonchalamment, il avait croisé ses bras musclés en signe d'impatience et un sourcil relevé d'agacement.

Le sauveur le détailla sans s'en rendre compte et songea avec jalousie que le prince des Serpentards avait bien grandit et était devenu très beau, non plus, beaucoup plus, un magnifique adonis était plus qualifié pour décrire le physique qu'abordait le blond platine …. Même si ce dernier avait seulement qu'un mois de plus de lui, il mesurait dans le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, soit bien plus grand que le brun. De plus si Harry était musclé de façon féline c'est à dire finement, le serpentard possédait en revanche des muscles d'acier, de larges épaules et un torse de béton, le tout sans excès normal que les jeunes filles et même certains garçons le considéraient comme le sex-symbol de Poudlard, même notre sauveur, bien sûr ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais, même s'il devait subir le sortilège de Doloris.

Malfoy possédait en plus deux armes redoutables : ses yeux orageux remplis de passion, de haine selon Harry, et son sourire charmeur quand il n'offrait pas de rictus moqueur dixit toujours le brun.

- La vue de plaît ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que saint Potter pourrait éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un quelconque plaisir à mater autrui, déclara moqueusement le prince des Serpentards.

- Je ne matais pas ! S'écria brusquement l'élu au quart de tour en sortant de sa rêverie.

Pour cacher ses rougeurs aux joues, Harry se détourna de son ennemi puis partit : il avait bien assez de problèmes avec lui comme ça.

- Que tu es froid, tes fans vont pleurer s'ils te voyaient ainsi, ironisa le Serpentard en le suivant. Et dire que je t'avais attendu...

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Malfoy. Cracha le sauveur à bout.

- Tss, comme si ton avis m'importait, je ne voulais seulement passer des heures à t'attendre dans un bureau avec pour seul compagnie le vieux citronné.

- Oh, aurais tu peur...

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, le balafré un Malfoy n'a peur de personne. Mais vois tu te contrarier est une de mes distractions favorites or quoi de mieux pour la pratiquer qu'être là tous les deux, seuls ? Rétorqua le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation, ainsi Malfoy ne voulait que s'amuser à ses dépens. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit au plus profond de son être, son cœur se fendre et une immense tristesse l'engloutit... Mais tout cela il le refoula, et inconsciemment il se plongea dans un mutisme noir, ignorant superbement sa némésis qui faisait depuis quelques minutes tout pour provoquer ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'amorphe. Or tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais, mais alors jamais blesser la fierté d'un Malfoy s'il vous accordait son attention même si celle-ci était remplit de méchanceté il fallait l'accepter avec gratitude, Draco Lucius Malfoy n'échappait pas à cette règle, de ce fait, ayant assez il plaqua tout à coup le plus petit contre le mur le plus proche :

- Arrête de m'ignorer Potty ! Ça m'énerve ! Siffla de façon menaçante le sang-pur.

Sonné par le choc du au mur, Harry ne répondit pas.

- Répond moi Potter ! Cria à bout de nerf Malfoy.

Surpris par l'élévation soudaine de la voix par le blond qui gardait toujours son sang-froid, le brun leva sa tête pour rencontrer un regard acéré et désespéré, c'était celui du blond au-dessus de lui. Tout étonné, il voulut reprendre contenance bien que son esprit fut toujours troublé, il entendit alors sa voix indécise s'élever :

- N... Non... Mais ça ne va pas ! Bégaya-t-il. Lâche-moi, sale fouine! Exigea le Griffondor en rosissant délicatement.

Contrairement à ce qui aurait dû se passer, au lieu de la colère, le brun vit du soulagement traverser les pupilles de son agresseur qui reposa sa tête sur son épaule cachant ainsi son visage.

- Ma... Malfoy ? Tu vas bien ? Interrogea quelque peu inquiet le sauveur sur la santé mental de son némésis.

- Tu m'as répondu murmura le Serpentard.

- Heu... Hein !?

- Tu ne m'ignore plus Potter. Déclara le blond en relevant sa tête, puis doucement il caressa la joue de son opposé de sa main. Ton regard est revenu, et tes yeux me voient...

Cette simple phrase semblait agir comme une gifle sur Harry qui comprit, alors le blond avait remarqué ! Ne pouvant soutenir davantage cet orageux regard pénétrant, il détourna le sien, défaisant de la chaleur que lui procuré la main.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, démentit-il.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Je le sais, je le sais mieux que quiconque Potter, que tu es en train de mourir à petit feu, si je ne te provoquais pas tu ressemblerais à une loque humaine... Tes yeux ne reflètent plus rien Potter !

- En quoi ça te regarde Malfoy ! Maintenant lâche moi !

Harry se débattait mais sous la forte poigne du blond ses efforts étaient vains.

- Ça me regarde parce ce que je t'ai... Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Se rattrapa de justesse le blond.

- T... TOI... Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Répéta le sauveur incrédule sans remarquer le début de la phrase du blond.

- Oui, ton absence d'action, ton enthousiasme, ton ancien toi me manquent, et ne me fais pas répéter. Avoua le prince des Serpentards rougissant légèrement.

Harry dévisagea le plus grand et sans savoir pourquoi le fait d'apprendre que Malfoy s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il l'observait le rendait extrêmement heureux, et involontairement il rosit et se tortilla nerveusement. En voyant ce changement d'altitude positif chez le plus petit, Draco eu un sourire charmeur, plaqua de part et d'autre ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de son opposé, contre le mur, le coinçant totalement, l'envahissant de sa présence, le collant de son corps, puis, souffla doucement et suavement, tout près de l'oreille du brun :

- Aurai-je donc une place dans ton cœur, même une toute petite, HA-R-RY !

L'omniprésence du blond ainsi que la voix roque et sensuelle de ce dernier fit perdre tout moyen au brun qui frissonna délicieusement, ses joues plus rouges que des tomates, et sa respiration hachée tremblée. Il ferma ses yeux pour calmer son pauvre cœur qui battait à tout rompre mais ses perles d'émeraudes s'ouvrirent peu à peu incertains à ce qui allait se passer.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Murmura-t-il tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et en baissant ses gemmes vertes.

Voyant cette scène si tendant, le blond sentit ses dernières barrières se briser et dans un souffle chaud remplit de désirs, il murmura :

- Si tu continues à me séduire de la sorte, je ne vais pas résister ...

Comme si on leur avait jeter un sort d'attraction, les lèvres pâles se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de ceux carmins du sauveur, Draco s'avançait de plus en plus près, collant de plus en plus, envoûté par ce désir ardent de connaître le goût interdit du brun, un goût qu'il supposait sucré et doux, mais aussi épicé et ardent...

Un peu plus...

Encore un peu...

Leur souffle...

Leur chaleur...

Tous se mélangeaient si délicieusement...

Un effleurement timide...

Les yeux se fermèrent doucement embrumés par une luxure inassouvie et une divine mais longue attende...

Encore...

Plus...

Un touché...

Un acte...

Leur tête se vidèrent seul ce qu'ils faisaient comptait.

Puis, plus rien...

La bulle éclata... Des bruits revinrent : des voix, des pas... Bruyants... Assourdissants...

Harry reprit conscience brusquement et d'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il repoussa tout à coup son opposé effrayé par la réalité. Et lâchement il prit la fuite laissant le blond derrière lui, il courut de toutes ses forces et à en perdre haleine, le cœur battant frénétiquement.

Lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, puis il s'adossa contre le mur de pierre à côté de lui. C'était juste, pensa-t-il, Qu'est-ce que... Cette attirance... Cette envie... Il ne savait pas et n'avait jamais connu ce genre de sentiment, il était confronté à l'inconnue.

- Satané fouine sournoise ! Insulta le brun, tout est de ta faute !

Harry voulut nier, tout nier,... Oui, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était le blond qui était en tort, il... Il lui avait sûrement jeté un sortilège sinon comment expliquer le fait que son cœur s'affolait ainsi...

* * *

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin Harry, avec le jeune Monsieur Malfoy, nous nous sommes demandé si tu ne t'étais pas perdu. S'exclama le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire de grand-père et dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Pardonnez-moi de mon retard, je... Heu... J'étais... Enfin, je veux dire, je me suis rappelais de quelques choses qu'il fallait que je fasse absolument et donc...

- Bien sûr, nous te comprenons Potter, cela a dû être quelques chose de très important au point de nous faire attendre plus de d'une-demi-heure déclara Draco d'une voix traînante et mécontent.

- Heu... Oui, oui, c... C'était important. Bredouilla le Griffondor tout en essayant de ne pas rougir sous le regard brûlant de son opposé.

- Bien, maintenant qu'Harry est enfin présent nous pouvons alors discuter de la raison de votre visite dans mon bureau, bien que notre conversation était plaisante Monsieur Malfoy je pense que nous devons y couper. Déclara Dumbledore d'une voix mutine.

Le prince des Serpentards ne fit que de renifler signe de son consentement et montra de plus que leur entretien précédemment ne plaisait qu'au directeur.

- Alors, je pense que vous savez la raison de cette convocation n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le professeur en les fixant de ses yeux de saphirs derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune.

Les deux élèves ne firent que hocher affirmativement la tête.

- Je dois dire avant tout que je suis déçu de votre attitude mais il n'y a pas que moi, il semblerait que tous vos professeurs ne savent plus quoi faire pour vous calmer. De ce fait j'ai décidé de vous donner une punition. Déclara Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux qui fit frémir les deux élèves. Pour cela, un bonbon au citron ?

- Hein !? S'exclamèrent les plus jeunes d'une même voix, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine question alors que le peur professeur allait visiblement les punir.

- Je veux dire pourquoi pas. Répondit Draco en reprenant son masque de glace, tandis que Harry secoua négativement la tête habitué à cette proposition qu'il refusait à chaque fois.

- Bien, bien, très bon choix parce que cela m'aurait embêté si aucun de vous ne l'avez accepté. Dit le vieux sorcier en prenant une voix peiné. En tout cas, sachez Monsieur Malfoy que ceci, (il montra aux élèves une simple pastille jaune et rond) n'est pas simplement un bonbon, c'est une de mes nouvelles créations, celle dont j'en suis la plus fière d'ailleurs même si elle n'est pas au point. Elle permet de...

Tout à coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, interrompant l'explication et les trois sorciers virent apparaître la chauve-souris des cachots, le professeur honni, Severus Snape. Son visage grincheux (plus de d'habitude, on entendait presque ses grincement de dents) montra qu'il était passablement énervé ce qui voulait dire les pires horreurs pour le ou les coupables qui l'avaient contrarié.

- J'exige Dumbledore que vous renvoyez ces incapables Griffondors maladroits, ne sachant même pas faire une potion sans exploser ma salle de classe, tous, des idiots ayant un cerveau aussi développé que celui d'un scrout à pétard !

- Oh, Severus, vous tombez bien. Regardez Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous montrer ce que l'on peut faire avec ce bonbon.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Dumbledore mit rapidement le bonbon dans sa bouche.

- Severus mon cher, je pense que votre altitude semble être exagérée, ces élèves ne l'ont pas fait exprès. Allez soyez plus gentil, je sais, le premier Griffondor que vous verrez vous lui donnera cinquante points, d'accord ?

- Heu... Bien. Déclara le professeur de potion qui semblait perdu.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Severus commença à partir lorsqu'il remarqua Harry, prit d'une soudaine gentillesse il déclara sous les mines ébahis des deux adolescents :

- 50 points pour Griffondor Potter, pour être moins idiot que d'habitude.

Puis il sortit de la pièce dans un gracieux mouvement de cape.

- Formidable n'est-ce pas ? Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, en mangeant ce bonbon vous pouvez donner un ordre à quelqu'un si cela est dans les limites des possibilités de la personne donc de Harry dans notre cas.

Le vieux sorcier sourit malicieusement et donna le bonbon au Serpentard qui eut un sourire sournois :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, j'en ferai bon usage.

C'était à ses paroles que Harry sembla se réveiller.

- QUOI ! Non, Professeur...

- Non, non Harry, ne proteste pas. Il faut que vous vous entraider et arrêter ces enfantillages.

- Mais... Mais...

- Passez une bonne fin de journée ! Déclara Dumbledore.

Avant que l'élu des sorciers ne puissent protester plus, Draco le prit par le bras et sortit du bureau sous le regard pétillent du directeur. Après être descendu des escaliers Harry tira fortement son membre emprisonné pour le récupérer et cria en colère :

- Je ne te permets pas de me toucher Malfoy !

Le Serpentard qui était devant le brun s'arrêta, levant un sourcil hautain et un rictus aux lèvres déclara en regardant le plus petit :

- Je fais ce que je veux. (clin d'œil à « Hein !? » de Lord la Folle ^^ fic dont je suis fan)

Sur ces sages paroles, le blond reprit le bras de sa némésis abasourdit et continua son chemin sans écouter les menaces que déclarait Harry mécontent. Pourtant le crieur avait dû se taire rapidement sous les attentions des élèves de Poudlard qui se trouvaient sur la route du couple improbable A présent le sauveur était rouge écrevisse et suivait docilement son ennemi qui abordait un sourire en coin.

Arrivé enfin devant la salle commune des Griffondors, Draco le lâcha, le fait que le blond l'avait ramené chez les rouges et ors rendit suspicieux le brun qui furtivement essaya de rentrer mais c'était sans compter sur le plus grand qui déclara :

- Rendez-vous à la porte d'entrée demain après-midi à 14h.

- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour m'accompagner à faire mes courses quel question. Déclara le platine comme une évidence.

- Oh, pardonnez ma idiotie votre Seigneurie, mais je ne suis pas ton coursier Malfoy !

- SI tu veux danser et chanter la danse des canards NU le jour de Noël,...

- C... C'est du chantage ça !

- Bien sûr, dois je te rappelais que je SUIS un Serpentard, et par principe je ruse et utilise tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour profiter de la situation.

- M... Mais, t'as pas le droit !

- Au contraire très cher, au contraire, le blond souffla tout près de l'oreille de Harry, maintenant j'ai tous les droits.

Puis il commença à repartir tout en lançant bien fort :

- N'oublies pas Potter, demain à 14h.

Abasourdit Harry fixa la silhouette de sa Némésis qui partait avant que lui-même regagner son dortoir tel un automate. C'est vrai, maintenant que Malfoy possède ce bonbon il allait devoir faire tous ce qu'il lui demandait, acquiescer sans broncher à tous ses caprices. Vraiment Harry se disait qu'il était maudit et qu'il avait été sûrement un connard dans sa vie antérieur pour que le destin s'acharnait autant sur lui. Il soupira en atteignant son lit, il se coucha sans se déshabiller et repensa à cette malheureuse journée où il aurait jamais du se lever.

Pourtant, il se remémora en rougissant du petit baiser qu'il avait eu avec Malfoy, c'était à peine plus appuyé qu'un baiser de primaire, juste une autre paire de lèvre chaude contre les siennes, mais c'était son premier baiser et il sentait malgré lui, les multiples papillons se réinstallaient à son bas ventre. Il cacha son visage embarrassé dans son oreiller, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait, à réfléchir sur un acte irréfléchis dont Malfoy lui même avait oublier, la preuve, son attitude glacial à son égard. Le blond devait sûrement le faire souvent et pour lui c'était qu'un bisou de rien du tout. A cette pensée, Harry eu un pincement au cœur, mais aussi de la colère, oui Malfoy connaissait ces actes intimes que partageaient deux êtres amoureux, il avait vu à plusieurs reprise des cruches dont le visage était plus trempé dans un pot de peinture qu'être maquillé pendu aux bras musclés du blond. Non, Harry était objectif, et puis... Et puis, pourquoi pensait il à cette fouine dictateur et rusé qui allait profiter pour lui pourrir sa journée de demain. Faire des courses, faire des courses, c'est ça oui ! Il allait l'emmener et le traiter en esclave tout en se moquant de lui, et lui, Harry allait supporter le fait que l'autre blond allait acheter un cadeau de Noël pour une de ses pouffiasses. Coléreux, le sauveur replongea sa tête plus profondément dans son coussin se demandant s'il pouvait s'étouffer avec et ainsi échapper à sa Némésis. Il le remarqua pas Morphée qui le prenait doucement dans ses bras.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry était encore dans les vapes mais rapidement sa conscience le ramena à la dure réalité, le rendant très grognon. Sur son réveil 9 : 00 soit encore cinq heures d'attente et de liberté, le brun soupira, il voulait se recoucher mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Alors avec courage il se disait que c'était seulement une après-midi et après ce sera finit. Avec lenteur, il s'habilla chaudement puis descendit pour rejoindre ses amis qu'il n'avait vu depuis hier midi. D'ailleurs ceux-ci dès qu'ils le virent le bombardèrent de question, Harry leur expliqua la situation, Hermione s'offusqua voulant aller voir Dumbledore tandis que Ron, lui, suggérait plus d'aller rencontrer le blond, lui fracasser la tronche, piquer le bonbon et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais avec patience et à coup de crie surtout, Harry les fit entendre raison, d'accord pendant un moment il devra supporter les chantages de Malfoy mais il leur promit de tout de suite le dire au directeur si cela aller trop loin. Tout le reste de la matinée, ils essayèrent de concocter un plan pour tirer le brun de cette situation mais même Hermione ne sut quoi faire, sauf si par miracle le blond perdait le bonbon ou le mangeait ainsi finit le calvaire mais le connaissant cela était impossible.

Donc, quand l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, Harry boudait.

- Hé bien Potter, je devine que tu est impatient de passer l'après-midi avec moi, je me trompe ? Ironisa le prince des Serpentards venant un pas majestueux et habillé chiquement.

Harry ne répondit pas mais pensa très fort au point que Malfoy hochèrent ses épaules impuissants face à la mauvaise humeur de l'autre. Ils descendirent au Pré-au-Lard calmement, Harry voulait à tout prix s'échapper de cette situation alors que le blond s'amusait comme un petit fou de la détresse de sa Némésis. Ils allèrent au Gaichiffon pour acheter un panoplie de nouvelle tenue pour Malfoy sous les regards de plus en plus amusés du brun qui riait ouvertement de la Diva qu'était le blond, puis ils passèrent respectivement à Honeydukes et Zonko pour refaire leur stocke de friandises et de faces et attrapes, ensuite ils entrèrent au Trois Balais où ils s'assirent sur une table tranquille à l'abri des regards en attendant leur commande.

Harry était finalement de bonne humeur, Malfoy ne lui avait pas demandé de porter ses affaires, au contraire à part seulement quelques petites critiques jetaient pas-ci par-là plus par habitude que par méchanceté, ils s'étaient bien amusés à tester des nouveaux bonbons et farces, il pensa rêveusement que si ce n'était pas par obligation il se croirait presque être à un rendez-vous amoureux, à ce constat il se sentit gêné, d'une d'avoir était un goujat pendant le début de la rencontre et de deux d'avoir penser à Draco comme étant son petit copain. Dit comme ça sonnait plutôt guimauve pensa Harry en grimaçant. Grimace que le garçon assis en face de lui prit comme étant pour lui.

- Tu me détestes vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Malfoy avec une touche de tristesse.

- Hein ?

- Tu as grimacé Potter, cette journée t'a déplu au point que tu grimaces, alors j'en déduits que qu'importe mes efforts pour être... Sympathique, tu ne m'apprécies toujours pas. Renifla dédaigneusement le blond en détournant la tête, sa fierté avait prit un coup.

Harry comprit enfin que sa mimique précédente avait été mal interprétée et que Malfoy était vexé à présent. Au fond il n'était pas si méprisable s'il avait fait cet effort juste pour lui.

- Je ne te déteste pas, enfin plus vraiment... Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Et je suis désolé si tu as pris ma grimace pour toi, j'avais juste pensé à quelques chose de... Bizarre on va dire.

- Réellement ? Interrogea sceptiquement Draco.

- Oui, je t'assure au contraire j'ai passé une superbe journée en ta compagnie, rajouta Harry en rougissant avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Ce qui parut soulager le blond dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés de joie, en ce court instant avant qu'ils redeviennent déterminés, il avait prit sa décision.

Avant de retourner au château, ils passèrent près de la Cabane Hurlante, Harry sentit une main l'attraper le faisant s'arrêter. Il regarda le visage du blond qui était devenu fermé, sérieux et déterminé, au diable la ruse des Serpentards.

- Je t'aime.

- H.. Hein ?

- Je t'aime Harry, pas en amitié c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu considères cette journée comme un rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse, juste ne me haïs pas.

Puis, il déposa un baiser sur le front du brun interloqué, qui répéta en boucle les paroles de... de quoi, sa Némésis ? Ami ? Mais Draco s'était déclaré, ça veut dire qu'il l'aimait ! Mais et lui ? Il n'avait pas détesté leur baiser, et il se sentait bien auprès du blond depuis quelques temps, sentait-il près à accepter ses sentiments ? Il se sentit rougir, et chaud. Oui, il ressentait ce sentiment qui fit battre son cœur plus vite.

- M.. Mais qu'est-ce que t'aimes chez moi ?

- Toi, simplement toi, ton courage, ta détermination, ta générosité, souffla Draco en caressant la joue de son opposé d'un geste tendre. Ton air fragile et adorable mais en même temps si puissant et fort. Même nos piques quotidiennes sont plaisantes.

Si Harry pouvait, il aurait eu une crise cardiaque tellement son cœur battait rapidement et fort. Il s'appuya contre la douce main de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je... Qu'est ce tu veux faire maintenant ?

- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes, te toucher comme j'en ai envie, t'embrasser, te caresser. Le souffle chaud fit frémir le petit brun. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit doucement Harry, aussi courageux que pouvait l'être le Griffondor, il n'avait peur d'admettre. Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu n'utiliserait pas le bonbon.

Draco sourit à cette réponse, pas celle qu'il aimerait mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Il avait comprit que son Griffy n'était pas encore près à avouer ses sentiments à haute voix. Mais l'autoriser à utiliser le bonbon signifiait que dans un sens il s'était déjà déclaré. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une boule jaune et le mit en bouche, puis il embrassa passionnément Harry, partageant le goût citronné. Ils savaient plus comment mais ils arrivèrent très vite dans la chambre privé de Draco, où ils se retrouvèrent en un instant dans le lit entrain de se caresser fiévreusement. Le blond les déshabilla en vitesse sous les gémissements impatients de son soumis. Surplombant le brun, Draco le regarda amoureusement. Il le parsema de baiser au cou, au torse, au ventre, cueillit entre ses lèvres les bouts de chair dures situés à la poitrine, les léchant et les mordillant, il descendit plus bas et prit la verge tendu procurant un maximum de plaisir à Harry qui n'était plus que gémissements et plaisirs plongé dans la luxure encore inconnu pour lui. C'était grisant de voir Harry ainsi soumis à ses moindre faits et gestes, de savoir que c'était lui qui lui faisait pousser ces cries indécents, de le voir docile mais en même temps si sauvage. Draco n'en pouvait plus et Harry n'ont plus. Amoureusement, ils s'unirent, ne faisait plus qu'un. Ensemble. Draco amorça un mouvement doux et lent pour faire habituer sa présence à Harry qui bientôt réclama plus. Lorsque tous deux atteignirent l'orgasme, un « Je t'aime » flotta dans l'air.

Le lendemain, c'était un Harry rougissant qui s'éveilla au près de Draco passablement heureux. Ils se préparèrent dans un silence paisible (Harry était des plus gênés alors que Draco très fier de leur précédente nuit) et partirent pour la grande salle afin de pouvoir déjeuner. Sur le chemin, Draco prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et Harry, lui, ne retira pas la sienne signe qu'il était d'accord sur leur relation. Ils rencontrèrent Dumbledore qui allait lui aussi manger.

- Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy avez vous essayé le bonbon que je vous ai offert ?

- Oui, c'est très efficace. Dit Draco en montrant leur main joint.

- Oh, je vois cela, ria le vieux sorcier dont les yeux pétillaient de malice et de bonheur pour ces jeunes protégés, il est dommage que le goût soit à la menthe, ne trouvez vous pas ?

- Hein ? Comment ça à la menthe ? C'était pas au citron ? S'exclama Harry.

- Non, malheureusement. Si j'ai pu lui donner la couleur jaune, mais le goût est indéniablement de la menthe. Je devrais peut être demander aux jumeaux Weasley de m'aider, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ils sont exceptionnelles dans ce domaine.

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore partit laissant les deux jeunes. Harry eu un mauvais pressentiment, il était sûr que le bonbon qu'il avait partagé avec Draco était au citron mais alors... Il regarda de manière effaré son amant dont les yeux s'éclairaient d'une lueur malicieuse et les lèvres d'un sourire rusé.

- J'avais fait le souhait, en te voyant si triste dans la boutique de Gaichiffon, que tu passes une bonne journée en ma compagnie et d'avoir ton amitié si c'était possible. Mais il semblerait que tu éprouvais à mon égard plus que de l'amitié.

- Mais... Mais et l'autre bonbon ?

- Quand tu m'as demandé de faire un souhait avec le bonbon que j'avais déjà utilisé, j'ai pris un autre qu'on avait acheté chez Honeydukes. Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, les Serpentards sont rusées et utilisent tous leurs atouts pour réussir. Tu devrais être plus honnête envers des sentiments.

Harry sentit de la fumé sortir de ses oreilles tellement il était embarrassé. A la bouille tellement mignonne que faisait son petit-ami, Draco ne résista pas à l'embrasser en riant. Geste qui réveilla le sauveur vexé de s'être fait avoir.

- Q... Qui c'est qui t'aimerait, saleté de fouine ! Hurla le Griffondor avant de partir en courant.

Draco ria plus franchement, foi de Malfoy, il montrera à tous que le brun lui appartenait et ce avant noël.

* * *

Voily voilà ! Joyeux noël ! Bonnes fêtes et mille bonbons au citron !


End file.
